


Unravel

by shushu_yaoi_lj



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Car Ride, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, and some smut in the car, but with feelings, this is kind of a pwp, walk in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj
Summary: Some days Adam wakes up feeling like a live wire.His thoughts are all tangled up, an unintelligible mass of feelings and anxiety that he simply can’t pull apart.The only thing that can help him unravel is Ronan.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Unravel

Some days Adam wakes up feeling like a live wire.

His thoughts are all tangled up, an unintelligible mass of feelings and anxiety that he simply can’t pull apart. Bad memories and worries mixing up with fears and nightmares. Sometimes he thinks that putting together all the ugly pieces of him will create a picture he’ll be too afraid to look at.

“Shit,” he drops a mug whilst he’s doing the washing up because he’s too distracted and it breaks, hitting the sink with a loud crash. He picks up the pieces, cursing, and he cuts his index finger. “Fuck.”

Ronan appears behind him, big warm hands circling Adam’s waist, a mouth pressing a gentle kiss on his head.

“What’s the matter?” he asks, his voice so deep that it feels like it’s coming from the bottom of the earth.

“Broke a mug,” Adam replies, annoyed. Another thing that will need replacing. Ronan grabs his hand, without asking for permission, and he sucks on his finger, making Adam wince and stare at him.

“It’s a small cut,” Ronan says, grabbing a packet of plasters from the cupboard and carefully peeling the paper covering one to place it on Adam’s finger. Ronan is all sharp lines and contained energy, but he always seems to be gentle when it comes to Adam. As if he were something that might break, if Ronan applied too much force.

“I’m taking you for a ride,” Ronan says, grabbing his leather coat and car keys and Adam argues that he has too much to do, that the house needs cleaning and he has to study, but Ronan’s already out of the door. Adam huffs and grabs his own coat, following his boyfriend out.

Spring has just begun and it’s still cold outside, but Adam rolls the car window down. The wind is like a chilly slap on his cheek, but not the kind that leaves bruises. He closes his eyes, letting Ronan take him somewhere, anywhere. He just wants his bad thoughts to drown in the noise of the engine, the countryside swishing by like a blur.

Ronan drives in silence, lost in his own thoughts.

They stop by a lake, parking the car in the middle of a field, and it starts raining, but Adam doesn’t mind. It’s just the two of them and he feels like he’s finally unwinding. He pulls the hood of his coat up and just walks along the shore, kicking stones and feeling Ronan’s quiet presence beside him, like a solid weight grounding him. And little by little the bad thoughts get washed away by the rain, while Ronan’s fingers interlace with his, his thumb rubbing gently against his skin. When Adam finally turns and looks him in the eyes, he sees worry and something else. Love. Something it’s taken him so long to recognise.

Adam stands on tiptoes and brushes his lips against Ronan’s. A cold hand wraps around his waist, bringing him closer, until their chests are pressed flush and Ronan’s lips are warming him up, his tongue licking inside Adam’s mouth. Ronan’s other hand gently cups his cheek. Adam used to flinch every time he did that out of the blue, but not anymore. He leans into his lover’s touch instead, humming against Ronan’s mouth, sucking on his bottom lip and making him groan.

“Let’s go back to the car,” he whispers, his eyes locking with blue half-lidded irises, fanned by those beautiful eyelashes that still make Adam’s heart flutter. There’s no one around and the grass around the car is high. Adam thinks this is probably the worst idea, but sometimes he just can’t help it.

He takes Ronan’s hand and drags him to his side of the car, making him sit in the passenger’s seat and then climbing into his lap. He shuts the door and pulls the seat down, grinding against Ronan’s long hard body.

“I missed you,” Adam murmurs against Ronan’s mouth, licking the top lip slowly, relishing the sharp intake of breath he receives as a response. And then he closes his eyes and dives in, letting his mind focus on Ronan’s hands sneaking under his hoodie, fingers so cold that they make him shiver. He’s going to warm him up, letting his body heat sink under Ronan’s skin, until they’re the same temperature. It feels like a new kind of intimacy, Adam thinks as he rocks gently against Ronan’s crotch, feeling him harden some more.

“Want you,” Ronan mutters, a muffled groan when Adam’s fingers fumble with his belt, lowering the zip of his jeans. The sound makes his blood boil, so obscene and promising in the silence of the car, the only noise Ronan’s laboured breathing and Adam’s own heartbeat in his head.

It feels weird doing this in the car, when they could simply drive back and do it on their bed, in the safety of their own home, but Adam feels like he can’t wait, not today. So he lowers his own trousers and his boyfriend’s, gasping when their cocks touch, making Ronan let out the tiniest moan. Adam loves the noises he makes when he’s lost in the heat of the moment.

“We don’t have any lube,” Adam says, wondering if Ronan minds, and then his boyfriend spits on his palm and brings their dicks together, pumping them slowly. It should be disgusting, but somehow it turns Adam on even more. He closes his eyes and lets Ronan take control, feeling a hot mouth trailing kisses on his neck, sucking until it leaves a faint bruise, the only mark that Adam allows his skin to display these days.

“Fuck, you’re so hard,” Ronan murmurs, making him shudder. “You’re leaking. Look at you, so beautiful.”

Adam moans, the sound filling the small space of the car, resonating in his bones.

“I bet you want to fuck me,” he whispers when Ronan pulls him even closer, his mouth sucking on the sensitive spot under Adam’s ear that makes him shiver and whimper in pleasure.

“So badly,” Ronan replies, grunting.

“When we get home,” Adam promises, feeling close to an impending orgasm. “You’re going to go down on me whilst you finger me open, using too much lube like you always do.”

Ronan moans, his hand picking up a steady pace around their cocks. Adam imagines it, closing his eyes, the feeling of Ronan’s long fingers stretching him open, hitting that spot that makes him see the stars. He imagines the tight heat of Ronan’s mouth around his cock, his fingers sliding along Ronan’s short hair, with nothing to hold on to. When it’s Adam going down on him, Ronan’s always gripping his hair, gently, as if he needed an anchor to prevent him from drowning in the feeling.

“I’ll ride your cock,” Adam whispers, feeling a moan against his skin. “You like it when I climb into your lap and bob up and down on your dick. God, you’re so hard and thick.”

“Adam…” it’s a broken moan, but it sounds like a plea, almost like a confession. And then Ronan comes, white streaks painting Adam’s hoodie and making him tip over the edge with a shuddered gasp.

“I love you…” Adam’s words are barely a murmur, but Ronan’s lips cover his in a heartbeat, making him feel safe and protected. Loved.

“We made a mess,” Ronan groans when they’ve managed to catch their breath and a shiver makes Adam tremble.

“I think I’ve got some tissues in the gloves compartment. You can wear my jumper, if you want.”

It feels huge on Adam, the sleeves covering his hands, making him feel like a child. But it smells like Ronan and he hides a smile as he inhales the familiar scent, sinking his nose into the soft fabric.

“Let’s go home,” Ronan says, turning the engine on and casting a glance at him, a small smile tugging the corner of his lips.

“Yeah,” Adam replies, feeling like he’s gently unfurling, like the knot in his heart has come undone under Ronan’s lips and hands.

“Let’s go home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day.


End file.
